Wish Upon a Lilly
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: Why won't you come back to me? Why! Tails said he saw you...and he wouldn't lie! What's wrong with you, my love? Sonamy oneshot. k complain and I'll change it.


**Wish Upon a Lily**

The night was warm and subtle, quiet and dark. She liked it that way. It reminded her of deep space, or that inner calm she felt when he lit up her day with his warm, loving smile. Yes, it was possible, it was _always_ possible, that he didn't like her the way she liked him. But, it was also possible that he mirrored her affections exactly.

She hadn't seen any evidence, but then he was hard to figure out. She mustn't hasten him.

Had she hastened him tonight?! He'd been missing for about a week, long for him, but today Tails had spotted a blue blur. So…he was back. And she threw a party for him, yet he didn't show. So she, the host, was peddling her bike away from there as fast as she could, going to the only place where she felt, if not safe, then sort of safe.

As she pushed her old bike harder and harder, she recalled that he would _never_ miss one of her parties unless he was sick (this, though, was rarer than Tails not knowing what to do) or off fighting some colossal robot of Eggman's. She was worried now. Had he gotten hurt, or been caught up in a battle? Or, had he forgotten? What was going on with him?! She wanted to see him, just to make sure he was okay…

She remembered the last time he'd gotten sick. Rare as it was for him to take a sick day, the illness always seemed to hit him hard. And that was one punch he couldn't easily recover from. Well, anyhow, she'd gone to visit him.

He'd gotten the flu, which is absolutely awful for _anyone_, even the Blue Blur. Tails had quarantined the house, so only she dared to approach it. It was one of those days where she'd cancelled the party to see to him. Well, everyone understood. She was the best nurse around, after all.

After letting herself in, her eyes fell on a sorrowful sight. He was on the couch half asleep, bottles of a "safe" beverage littered at the foot of it, with one hand resting over his midsection. There was a bucket nearby, but it was empty now. Had it been cleaned, or was it never filled?

Despite her being a nurse, she was still nauseated by the smell and appearance of barf. And, who could blame her?

At that point, he'd heard her and stirred into life reluctantly. "Tails shut me in." He grumbled nearly incoherently. "What're you doing here, Amy?"

The pink hedgehog flushed, flattered that without even being fully awake, he'd known it was she. "I came to take care of you, silly!" She replied quietly, beginning by tending to the remnant bottles.

He tried to sit up, but found himself far too weak and dizzy. "Ugh, my body feels heavy," he groaned, settling into the pillows cradling his head and sighing. It was an exasperated sigh. "Did Eggman attack today?"

"No, it was quiet." She admitted, fixing her dress.

"Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?" She turned to find him reaching limply for her outstretched hand. She inched it forward and he took it in his own.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much." He grinned, eyes shining. "I'll be okay. I'm _always_ okay."

The flashback ended with that line and matching smile.

In the present, Amy dropped her bike by a nearby tree, carefully concealing it with some green ferns before dashing to the water's edge. She was at a small grotto, with a pond that perfectly reflected the moon within. White lilies grew all around her, like little brides waving in the wind.

"Sonic," she sniffled. However, before she could start crying, she heard a faint snap, like someone separating a flower from the earth. She thought nothing of it…until a familiar voice sashayed to her ears.

"What are you doing out here, away from the party?"

Amy turned like a whip to see Sonic holding one of the delicate white lilies inches from his muzzle. He peeped at her, eyes shining bright green, playful but curious. In a moment, he'd separated the flower from the stem as close to the actual lapels as possible, tossing the stem away. She watched in awed horror as he placed the end of the flower previously attached to the stem to his lips.

"Sonic, what are you…?"

A small smile crossed his lips before he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, pressing the lily in with one finger. He closed his mouth over the lily and swallowed it whole. Amy watched the bump go down his throat in the pale light. Sonic sighed deeply then, wetting his lips before crossing to the startled pink one and flopping down beside her, utterly relaxed as if he hadn't just done that.

"Well, another wish made, another dream had." He grinned impishly at her, though his head was profile. She _knew _the grin was for her somehow.

"What do you mean?" She wondered, her voice colored with horror.

Sonic laughed. "White lilies are called 'wishing flowers'. You snap the flower off the stem, make a wish, and swallow the flower whole. If you swallow the flower top first, the wish benefits mostly yourself. If you swallow the flower bottom first, it means your wish benefits mostly someone else." He looked at her, cocking his head. "Don't you _read_?"

Amy shook her head. "Not _those _kinds of books. Sonic, where did you find that information?"

Cobalt scratched between his quills. "Ahmmmm…a _really_ old book."

"Obviously."

Sonic glared at her playfully for interrupting. "Actually, in the back of the library. I wasn't feeling up to par one day after defeating Eggman, so I went to the library instead of going for a run. I don't know why, but the smell of leather cures most of my bugs. Anyway, I was paging through a bunch of books when I came across an old book." With legs crossed now, he transferred all his weight to his arms and rested on them.

"And?" Amy pestered. She wanted to hear his story.

"And I picked it up, opened to a random page, and found a passage. It said something like: 'he with a stomach full of flowers, has the knowledge he needs to hold a woman's heart. He also shows respect, for ancient arts created before his time'. I was intrigued, so I kept reading. The passage told of a man who constantly wished on a white lily in the same manner I just showed you and his wish eventually came true. So, I thought: Why not give it a try? And so here we are." He yawned.

"Here we are." Amy yawned as well, without really feeling tired at all. Yawns, after all, are contagious.

There was a long silence, which Amy couldn't help but break.

"So…you didn't eat just cause you were hungry?"

This made Sonic bark a laugh. "Please. I'm not _that _shallow! Besides," he stretched, closing his eyes as he did so. "No one eats flowers unless they've got a reason for it."

"Being hungry is a good reason." He glared. "It _is_!" She argued, pushing him lightly.

"For you, maybe. No, wait." He stopped himself. "Not even for you. Killing a flower, just cause you're hungry? It doesn't seem right."

"No wonder you don't eat cauliflower!" Amy teased.

Sonic flushed and looked away.

"Oh _nooo_, you go for innocent piggies instead!"

"_All right_, Amy!" Sonic protested in an embarrassed, flustered manner. "Enough!"

The pink hedgie restrained herself from commenting for three seconds. "What'd you wish for?"

Sonic lay down on his back, gazing up at the stars. "Can't tell."

"Why?"

Sonic picked his head up before letting it fall again whilst rolling his eyes. "Ames, if I _tell_ you, then it'll _never_ come true."

"Yeah right. You just don't wanna tell me."

"Mmmm, a little of both. Mostly the first part, though." He snickered, eyelids closing over a mischievous expression.

"Can I guess?" Amy asked, rocking on her knees.

Sonic pondered this for a moment. "Don't see why not." He told her after a moment, shrugging.

"Give me a hint."

"I did. That thing about swallowing the flower."

"Okay. Give me another one."

Sonic sighed and thought about it. "Okay. The wish benefits someone I love."

Amy thought for a few moments. Sonic had never really shown special affections to anyone as of late. Although their times together over the years could've hinted… No. The truth was, she didn't know who Sonic loved. "Another hint."

"It's a girl." Sonic opened one eye to stare up at her. "That good?"

"You're _not _romantically involved." Amy pointed out skeptically.

"Not yet." Sonic answered, closing both eyes again. "I suppose you want another?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. _Last_ one, so listen good." Sonic cleared his throat, and his muzzle turned bright pink. "Her fur is a color most guys would run from…and the color that is possibly covering my muzzle right now." He turned to the side so that his curved tail was facing her, the elegant long quills casting soft shadows in the moonlight.

"Pink?" Amy wondered. "Me?"

Sonic nodded, now hiding his face in his arms bashfully.

"I still don't get the wish. It's just about me so far. Another hint!"

"No!" Sonic protested, whining like a child complaining about a toy.

"Then tell me!" She urged.

Cobalt uncoiled and heaved a long sigh. "Well, guess the wish is screwed anyway, so here goes." He sat up, kneeling and facing toward her. His green eyes shone like emeralds. "My wish is…that I would be able to care for you and love you as much as you did to me. To make my love for you as strong as yours is for me. To…give you me." He bowed his head, looking bashfully up at her, a small smile creeping across his lips.

"Aww, Sonic…" Amy squealed in emotional joy, pouncing on him gleefully. "Awww you are the _best_! No lie! I _love _you, I _love you_! Oh, I'm so _happy_!" She choked him with her hugs until he squirmed under her for lack of air. When she pulled away from him, he was breathing deeply, but his eyes mirrored the emotion she'd just shown to him.

In his own way, Sonic was hugging her to death, too.

~'~

They lay there for about an hour, Amy safely nestled in Sonic's arms while the older hedgehog contemplated things. Finally, he made a noise of disgust that caused Amy to question it.

"Sonic?"

Cobalt made a face that showed distaste. "Yucky! Those flowers have a _nasty_ aftertaste!"

Amy laughed. "Let's get you some soda, then. The party must still be going strong."

"Mmmm. Does party mean…chilidogs?" Sonic licked his lips gleefully, eyes all aglow.

This earned him a punch in the ribs. "Pig. And, yes it does."

"_Good_." Sonic's ears wilted and his body seemed to relax. "I'm _starving_!"

And Amy's responding laughter could be heard planet-wide.


End file.
